


Merger

by LilianaSnow



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Crying, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Gags, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Lube, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Pure Smut, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Sounding, Spreader Bars, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Gabe knew he had surrendered. Pete wanted him to prove it.





	Merger

Pete pushed Gabe back onto the bed, caging him in. Their lips were locked together, with Pete's tongue down Gabe's throat. Gabe was moaning into the kiss, hands in Pete's hair as he tried to get something out of his lover. Pete knew, of course, but they had been away from each other for too long. Pete had to go on tour, but Gabe had just gotten back. Now, he was free to be marked up and molded into the correct shape to fill the holes in Pete's life. Pete couldn't wait to get started.

"You're beautiful," Pete whispered, breaking off the kiss and dipping his hips to rub against his ass while he pushed Gabe's shirt off of his body. "Absolutely beautiful. You are the most gorgeous person in the world. I'm so glad I'm the only one who gets to do this to you, who gets to see you like this. Isn't that right?"

"Y-Yes, you're the only one who gets me like this, only one who makes me what you want," Gabe gasped as Pete traced his V-line. "Pete, please!"

Pete grinned at the whine in his voice, and he pulled off Gabe's pants torturously slow. He grabbed the lube from the little pocket under the bed he kept it in and spread it over his fingers, then reached between Gabe's legs to touch his hole. Gabe whimpered, spreading his legs. Pete groaned at the sight and rubbed around the ring of muscle that made Gabe whimper and push back.

After a moment of teasing, he stepped back and pulled off his own shirt, then grabbed the box of toys he had assembled for the night. He grinned at Gabe, who held his hands together and presented them to him in an offering way. Pete pulled out their scarf, a strip of long cotton that was woven to be soft but strong, and wrapped it around Gabe's wrist. The color contrast between his skin and the snow-colored fabric was just one of the many things that prompted both of them to want to use it. The reason they had started was to keep Gabe's wrists from being cut into. It didn't prevent feeling, but it did keep people from asking if his home life was okay. After he had secured the fabric around his wrists, he looped their cuffs around the headboard and clicked them into place.

Gabe immediately went lax, feeling a warm rush of sensation run through him. Pete kissed him deeply on his mouth, and Gabe moaned as he kissed back. Gabe shifted his hips, achingly hard for Pete. The Dom bit his lover's lip, then pulled away. He extended the spreader bar, then secured it around his ankles. The tall singer had protests for that, but he he submit to it as Pete kissed his calf softly. He tightened his wrist around the spot he had kissed, then started nipping is way up toward his pleasure spots.

"Ohhh... Pete, Pete, please," Gabe begged, straining and shifting his hips.

"Shhh, it's okay, Gabe. I'll get you there. Just be patient." Pete steadied his hips and kissed his thigh. After a minute, he let his tongue out. He flicked it over his rim, drawing a deep moan from his lover.

Gabe jerked in response to the gentle prodding of Pete's tongue, trying to decide whether he should try to get away or fuck back onto the muscle. Each tiny little lick made a pulse of pleasure run outward. A shock of pleasure ran from his rim to the tip of his cock, making him shudder and writhe his hips backward. After a few minutes, Pete pulled his head away. He pushed his knees toward his chest and grabbed the cock ring. He wrapped his hand around Gabe's cock and slid the stainless steel down to Gabe's very base when he felt the familiar twitch that meant orgasm. Gabe kept bucking his hips impatiently, but he let out a sober cry when he realized he wasn't going to finish.

"Pete, please, please," Gabe begged, whimpering. "Please."

Pete shook his head, dipping a hand below him to rub his hole. Gabe whined, head falling back and rolling his hips back. He made a small noise when Pete cupped his balls in his hand, and he looked at him. His moans just got louder as he fought Pete's controls.

Pete kept stroking him, adding a little more lube from time to time. Gabe moaned, hips twitching, but he didn't have enough leverage to thrust, so Pete let him be for a while. It was when Gabe started to cry that he finally stopped, then leaned forward and wrapped a ball gag around his head. He watched Gabe's eyes as he clenched his jaw around the ball, seeing the tears slow. Gabe had his safe word, always, and Pete knew what would signal the need to stop if he waited too long, so Pete continued.

He bit his neck, sucking and licking a hard bruise into existence. Gabe mewled loudly, back arching as much as he could with the way he was tied and restrained. Pete rubbed his side and held his hips before he let up on the leaving of hickeys. He pulled back and grinned at his lover, then grabbed his box. Gabe looked, watching anxiously as Pete pulled out his next things.

He gulped heavily when he saw the second box.

Pete had bought the sounds a few weeks before Gabe left. As a goodbye, Pete had tied him to a chair and used the contents of that box on him for three hours before starting aftercare that lasted a few days. Pete was leaving soon, in just a week. That box held the tools which had made Gabe feel the most intense, sinful, and persistent pleasure that Gabe had felt in his entire life.

Pete had made him cum four times in just three hours with those sounds.

Gabe was not looking forward to that with a cock ring on.

Pete gently kissed his stomach and made his way up his torso to make a hickey matching the one on the other side of his neck. Gabe strained as Pete bit and licked his neck, sending waves of pleasure and pain through his body. He let out a strain of groans and moans that would be a litany of curses if he wasn't gagged as Pete kissed and nipped his way down his torso again. When he got to his abs, he bit another hickey into his stomach. Gabe tried to thrust but he couldn't. Pete tied his spreader to the foot of the bed, stripping Gabe of his free motion entirely. This was very important for sounding.

Less important to sounding was the way that Pete licked his cock and reached behind his cock to massage his testicles. Gabe groaned, closing his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillow. Though Pete was going to torture him even more soon, he loved Gabe's cock. If he wasn't playing with it, he was sucking his boyfriend off. If neither of those two was happening, Gabe was tied down and being ridden. Pete hollowed his cheeks and gulped around Gabe, licking his way all the way down to the base and back. He bobbed his head, running his hands over Gabe's sensitive torso. Gabe made a choked off noise when Pete retreated, but he couldn't say anything still.

Pete carefully opened the box and selected a sound, one of the two smallest. It was the beaded one, the same diameter but textured for more sensation. Although Gabe doubted he'd need it, what with the tiny diameter and the amount of precum he was producing, Pete opened the vat of surgical-grade lube that he had ordered online. He coated the sound in it, making it drip, and then squeezed a little tube of it on Gabe's leaking tip. It was cold, and Gabe let out a protesting squeak, but Pete ignored it. He rubbed his thumb over it softly, ensuring that the lube found his hole, and added a little more directly on the hole.

After Pete carefully made sure there was enough lube, he guided the tip of the sound to Gabe's urethra. Holding Gabe's dick still, he slowly dropped the sound a centimeter. That centimeter was enough for Gabe to let out a loud groan, as the tiny intrusion made a wave of pleasure run up and down his spine. Pete continue with the sounding, easily letting it go. The sound set that they owned had beads at the top of them to prevent them from getting stuck inside of him. Pete gently pulled up the sound and started fucking him slowly with it. Though this was not the first time Gabe had been sounded, he wasn't expecting the sensation. He moaned, body shaking with the strain of being tied and held down.

Pete dragged the sound slowly up and down, loving how easy it was to make Gabe pant. The singer's already slightly hoarse voice was being strained as he tried not to cry out too loudly. This was his show of submission, the only time when he was ever asked to be quiet. When the ball gag was in. Pete would joke and laugh loudly, and Gabe would join him, but even if Pete was the one submitting like he did on very special occasions, Gabe might be asked to wear his gag. If he wore it, he was told to be quiet, and that was the only time when he ever tried to submit so wholly. As he fought to keep his voice low, Pete replaced the sound with a larger one, dripping just as much with lube.

Gabe moaned loudly, sobbing with pleasure as Pete fucked him deeply with it. Gabe groaned happily, feeling full in such a deep and intimate way. He cried out and begged wordlessly for more, then restrained himself again. Pete moved it deeper, letting his hands do the work of holding is cock and allowing his wrist to pump his sound in and out, in and out, in and out. Gabe tried to cut off his moans but eventually cried out with the slow and easy drag. The sound stimulated him in the single most grueling way, the most beautiful way as Pete moved it. In, and his body was made to stretch in response, allowing itself to be penetrated in the pleasurable way that was like the first time that anyone had ever found his prostate. Out, and his body closed around the emptiness it left so that he was made to feel it push against the metal which was cold first, then warmed. In, and he trusted Pete so deeply that just the act of his fingers coming near his cock's opening felt like release. Out, and the slow drag pulled all the pain of being denied for so long but left the desperation that came with his ring. In, and he was filled with metallic reassurances that the calluses of Pete's hands would only ever work to bring him pleasure and happiness. Out, and Gabe was forced to feel the bliss that Pete could bring. Only Pete could bring.

Pete pulled the sound out completely, leaving Gabe empty and loose in a hole meant to be tight and restricting. Oh, how Gabe loved it.

The third sound, much larger, had rounder beads, and the insertion was slow. Pete poured more lube into his aching cock. Into, because some of it actually dripped into him. He coated the third sound and slowly, meticulously moved the first part of the sound into him. Only one bead, but Gabe sobbed with the stretch and his body tried to surround it, to swallow it, to cut it off so no more beads could come in. Pete let his body think it had achieved its goal for a moment before slowly letting it down another centimeter. Gabe groaned, whimpering and shaking his head. He suddenly became aware of how much he was sweating, but after another minute Pete lowered it more. Finally, the beads gave way to a smoother texture. The way the first sounds had felt.

Gabe was suddenly aware of the access to his prostate that this action gave Pete. It was only a small nudge, but Gabe steeled himself enough to look at Pete. He saw there were solid two inches of sound left before the obstruction at the tip that would keep it from going inside him. There was a pulse of arousal as Pete wrapped a hand around his cock.

"Watch."

This was the first command Pete had given him, but it was difficult to follow. Gabe could feel as Pete worked his magic the way that he had for years. Gabe moaned, loving the overstimulation and the denial that Pete was enforcing on him. The sound brushed against the hidden bundle of nerves, making him pant and whine. Pete was able to feel from the outside the way that Gabe's tortured cock was being reshaped by the sound, and he watched Gabe reacting with the same slip that had happened the time Pete had jokingly slapped his ass the first time after sex. Subspace, he knew. Not the kind here he was cuddly and needy and exhausted and high. The kind that was intensified by the sex. The kind of sex that was kept going on for as long as Pete wanted.

Gabe moaned loudly as he felt his load being teased out of him, even with no possible way that he could cum without the ring being removed. He started crying out as the sound hit every millimeter of his most sensitive spots, as it was dragged over the hidden skin that he had never felt so intensely as Pete moved his hands in opposite directions. The slight squeeze was only pressure, forcing his cock to constrict around the sound, intensifying the feeling. Pete groaned from feeling the sound moving in Gabe's urethra, but it wasn't early as loud as the moans that escaped Gabe against his will. Pleasured tears fell like rain from his eyes, and his body screamed with the feeling. Each time that Pete pulled up his sound, the beads that were allowed to leave his cock dragged up more and more precum.

After a few minutes of teasing Gabe more, Pete let go of his cock and held the sound in. He dragged it up just a little, then pushed it back in and pulled it up a few more times before he moved it to nudge his prostate. He slid a vibrator up Gabe's ass, soaked with lube but mainly relying on the way his tongue had opened him. He turned it on, and the buzzing sound that filled the room made Gabe scream out in some mix of love and hatred of the pleasure he was filled with. He felt like he might just cum even with the ring on, and after a moment Pete made him think he was mid-orgasm.

He achieved this by getting another vibrator and turning it on. He pressed it to Gabe's balls, drawing moans and gasps from him. He removed the vibrator from contacting him and looked up at him to see Gabe's watery eyes being closed. He looked like he was in heaven, he looked so happy. Pete touched Gabe with it again, grinning as Gabe got even louder, losing the challenge that the ball gag presented worse. Pete didn't mind- he had been planning on using their ring gag but it had gotten caught and torn that morning. It was weak from the near constant use from before. Gabe made noises that sounded like they were trying to be curses. Fuck, that was hot.

Pete gently traced his way up Gabe's cock, using the sound as guidance, and the much taller man pulled weakly away from the headboard. He was unable to really move at all from the bindings, and he threw his head back. His voice got louder and more persistent the longer Pete rubbed him with his vibrator. After a minute of him not looking up, Pete spoke.

"Gabe, I told you to watch me."

Gabe took a moment, but he forced himself to look up at Pete's work. He watched as Pete ran the vibrator to make the sound shiver inside his cock. His tears fell faster and he moaned loudly, trying to beg for his release through his gag. He kept watching, waiting, as Pete removed the vibe from his skin and touched it to his sound. The effect reached, the double attack from both approaches to his prostate, the buzzing sound inside his most intimate hole, made Gabe scream. He felt like he was about to explode, like every bit of his body was either blazing with flames or melting into the sheets and Pete's control.

Pete counted seconds before he turned off the vibrator; Gabe counted hours before it was tossed aside. The vibrator inside of him was turned off, but left in as Pete pulled the ring off of him. He made love to him with the sound for a few minutes before pulling it out, and Gabe screamed as it pulled his orgasm with it. The force of the release knocked Gabe out instantly, and Pete set about to cleaning him up and untying him.

When Gabe came to, Pete was softly kissing his head and whispering praise. Gabe's body was sore. He was satisfied beyond how he had ever felt before, and now he was in total subspace. He curled closer, eyes shutting, and he cuddled close until Pete started making him get some water or food.


End file.
